mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Quarry
"“Hendo has a HUGE right hand and is an Olympic wrestler. Shogun is a Jiu Jitsu black belt and has great Muay Thai as well as great footwork. Both are former champions. Too close to call.” - Nate on the Hendo-Shogun fight. “Any time that you get a chance to fight on a card with Chuck Liddell and Anderson Silva, it is a real treat. I have been a fan of Chuck's for a long time and we are also friends. So being able to be there and to say I fought on the same card as Chuck Liddell is a real honor. That is something that I will always remember. I learned along time ago that I am not that good at picking fights because I can never take the emotion out and I am always picking my buddy. But yeah I am taking Chuck.” - Nate on the Chuck-Shogun fight. “Serra/Hughes is the fight I'm personally tuning in to see. Ever been to a UFC and seen a fight break out in the stands? Everyone turns to watch it. Why would they want to see two drunken brawlers instead of two well conditioned athletes? Because of the passion the drunken idiots have. We're addicted to seeing this personal part of people's lives. It's what makes us tune in to reality shows. We want to see those raw emotions on display. It's one of the few taboos left in the world. Well, guess what? That's what we get to see with Hughes and Serra. Two guys who don't like each other. One farm boy and one New Yorker. Hughes plan is going to be the same as always. Take him down and ground and pound. But Serra is going to be very tough to do that to. He's got very fast hips and is built well for reversals and submissions. And Serra has proven he has knock out power in his hands. I don't generally give predictions because I usually get them wrong but... I've got to go with Serra on this one.” - Nate on the Hughes-Serra bout. “Evans/Machida has the capability to be one of the most exciting or boring fights in UFC history. Machida moves backwards so much and Evans has in the past just waited for his moment. That being said, Evans fight against Forrest was an amazing display. And the way Machida is able to come inside and just toss opponents to the ground is incredible. Very tough fight to call.” - Nate on the Rashad-Machida fight. “He’s got a weak chin, and I have heavy hands.” - Nate Quarry on Rich Franklin. Nate lost the fight by brutal knockout after having his nose severely broken early in the fight. Nate Quarry: ...missed you so much! {C}Joe Rogan: Yea I missed you too man. {C}NQ: Aww.. Let's get an apartment together... I missed your musk. JR: Uhhhh... You musta got hit really hard in that second round dude. (after a fight that Quarry was nearly knocked out in but still won by knockout himself) "I guess fear is not a factor for me, Joe." Nate Quarry "When I first came into the camp... *pauses to grin at the cheering crowd* When I first came in, I heard some boos and I didn't know what to think. That was kinda like, you know... But as the fight went on, I figure if you can change, and I can change, ANYBODY CAN CHANGE!" - Nate after defeating Kalib Starnes in Starnes's home country of Canada, taking the speech from Rocky 4.